


entrust

by howls



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Kurosaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, Mentor Urahara Kisuke, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: Kisuke isn't quite sure what to make of this.





	entrust

"Why don't you go to your father about these... problems, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asks.

He peers at the boy from over his fan and observes. Shorter than him by a good few inches (he'll take after his mother's shorter height, most likely), his shihakushou loose and showcasing his willowy frame, shaggy orange hair like a beacon, just like his reiatsu, the scowl rivals Kukaku's (and that's a scary thought).

All in all, he looks like a lamb being lead to the slaughterhouse.

(He's responsible for this. He's responsible for this and yet the boy _comes to him_ for help. Kisuke tries and fails to swallow the ash in his mouth.)

Ichigo scoffs, scowls at him, then the table. A frown pulls hard on his young face.

They're quiet for a few moments. Kisuke places the fan on the table gently and moves his hat back.

"Goat-face..." Ichigo begins, "isn't someone I go to when I need help. It's always been like that. Especially since Mom..." The grief that flashes through those brown eyes guts him.

"But," he continues, shoulders drawn back and tight, his hands squeezed together until they turn white, "well, you've helped me whenever I needed it, even when I didn't ask—which is very suspicious, by the way," he looks right in Kisuke's eyes now. "Anyways, I just, you're reliable, and I need that, right now."

_This boy..._

Kisuke sighs and takes his hat off. It's placed on the table between them, like a peace offering. He looks evenly into those eyes with his own, and smiles.

"What do you need, Kurosaki-san?"

The boy smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea over at the uraichi server where Ichigo looks and acts his age, and this drabble touches on none of that. But it's the thought that counts, right?
> 
> I have a vague idea for this au, so I'm leaving this incomplete. And the title may change.


End file.
